Where You Need To Be
by Celgress
Summary: A Universe 7531 Multi-Property Crossover Event. Defeating Paradox was only the beginning! Trapped in the mystical warp of Avalon, Superman, Superwoman (Lois Lane), Spider-Man, Arachnia (Mary Jane Watson), Ninja Turtles, Buffy and the Gargoyles must help where they can while they struggle to return home. Guest stars will include - the Amazons, the X-Men, Aquaman, many others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Bandai Ltd, are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Where You Need To Be – Prologue

By

Celgress

A Pocket Dimension assigned to Universe 7531

The Throne Room of Oberon and Titania supreme rulers of the various pantheons that mortal beings call gods were unusually busy. Seated side by side upon elaborate thrones of shimmering iridescent crystal they presided over a meeting with four of their "children", although in truth one of the entities could best be termed a nephew. As the only surviving, or else active, Fae of their generation, which included such luminaries as Chronos, Gaia & Ptah, the task of leadership was theirs by right hard fought for and won at great cost. Given present circumstances however they might have wished otherwise.

"They must be punished for their impertinence great uncle, great aunt," Mephisto raged standing before the dual thrones. "Mortals can not be permitted to interfere in our affairs without terrible consequence."

"We concur with our cousin our Lady, our Lord." The Weird Sister said in unison from their position beside Mephisto. Their lovely faces contorted with rage. "These overpowered, arrogant mortals should be punished."

"What form do you suggest their punishment take?" Titania asked casually while her pink eyes surveyed the four with annoyance.

The eternal empress of goddesses was clad in a pink and dark red outfit complete with gold cape & belt. An observer might easily assume by the style of her clothing she was a sexy genie straight out of the Arabian Nights. The pale green skin of her taut midsection along with her above average cleavage was left tantalizing display. Titania's long pink hair fell to her waist from underneath a golden skull cap which left her pointed ears clearly visible.

"Trial but ordeal," Mephisto answered without hesitation. More than a hint of malice detectable in his voice and expression. His cousin eagerly voiced their agreement. "They are presently in the grip of Avalon's aura. Use the power of our ancestral homeland to enact judgment upon them." He finished in a his voice low and ominous.

"Why not enact 'judgment' upon these mortals yourselves?" Oberon asked narrowing his blue eyes.

Unlike his consort, Oberon's form was fully covered from head to toe. He wore red, black & gold striped armor which left oonly his pale blue hands bare. A high collared white cape completed his regal appearance. His white hair was tied back in a shoulder-length ponytail. Like Titania he possessed long pointed ears.

"We cannot my lord," Mephisto said his head hung low in shame. A pose mimicked by his cousins. "They tricked us into an oath that we would not molest any of them in any way moving forward."

"I see," Oberon said unimpressed. "You wish us, as rulers of creation, to intervene on your behalf. Am I correct?"

"Yes," The four said.

"We are aware of Aron's plot against magic and your roles in it," Titania said crossing lazily her long legs one over the other. The four made ready to defend themselves verbally but Titania silenced them with but a wave of her hand. "Still, you have demonstrated to us a salient point. These particular mortals, these 'superheroes', could in time pose a significant threat should their intentions become hostile towards either us or the order of creation."

"They could my darling," Oberon said. He stroked his prominent chin thoughtfully "Perhaps a test is indeed in order."

"We are of one mind my dear," Titania said. "It is agreed. We shall enhance the aura of Avalon. The 'superheroes' within shall remain trapped between the mortal realm and that of Avalon until such time as they prove worthy of freedom, assuming they ever do. Each place they visit and action they take while part of the loop will count towards either their continued imprisonment or should they prove pure of heart, their eventual release."

"Thank you," Mephisto said with a grin which was mirrored by each the Weird Sisters

"Go," Oberon commanded. "Your punishment will be determined at a later date." With bows the four vanished in three swirls of blue light and one orange-red swirl. Oberon turned to Titania. "Uatu the last Watcher of Avalon, along with his wayward nephew Arnon, is gone. Our creators are no more. The place of our birth has been left unguarded. This is a grievous development." Sorrow filled his voice when he spoke of the now all but extinct Watchers.

"What of the renegade Watcher Zordon who for long centuries called Eltar his abode?" Titania said turning to meet Oberon's gaze with her own. "Could he yet live?"

"I know not, my darling," Oberon confessed. "In either case, Avalon cannot be left undefended. To do so is to risk untold disaster. Aron's attack proves as much."

"What do you suggest my dear?" Titania asked.

"The time has at last arrived for the Gathering," Oberon announced.

"I agree," Titania said. "Home is our place now. Although, I suspect many of our children and other relations will be less than pleased by our decree."

"They always are whenever we take a stand regarding any matter that affects the family." Oberon could not help but chuckled.

"Only one question remains." Titania said. "When do we sound the call?"

"Soon, my darling, soon." Oberon said.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, and DIC Entertainment are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Where You Need To Be – Episode One: Amazonian Intrigue Part I

By

Celgress

The Island Nation of Themyscira early November 2015, early afternoon

"Did you see mother, I won without even trying hard." The blond haired teenage warrior said excitedly. Standing next to the girl, her brown haired opponent was less than pleased by her bragging.

"I saw, daughter," The raven haired Amazon Queen Hippolyta said seated upon one of her many thrones scattered around the island.

"You only won because you cheated." The brown haired teen said her body far more bruised and battered than was that of the blond. "Just like you always do Cassandra."

"It isn't my fault you're a poor excuse for a warrior Hope," Cassandra said egging her companion on.

"That means a lot coming from a cheater." Hope scoffed. "You purposefully tripped me with the pommel of your sword when we locked up Cassander, an illegal maneuver. You then rubbed my face in the dirt when you got me down. Which was uncalled for. I don't care if you are our Queen's youngest daughter. You had no right to treat me with such disrespect." Many in the gathered crowed indicated their agreement.

"Respect is earned Hope." Cassandra said pithily not even sparing the other girl a glance.

"Enough," Philippus the towering, armored Captain of the Amazon Royal Guard said from her standing position to the right of Hippolyta's throne. "Cassandra has been declared the winner of this contest. Practice hard and next time it may be you, Hope."

Hope continued to glare at the smug Cassandra but did not again speak. From a young age, Amazons were taught not to publicly question their elders. To break this cardinal rule was seen as a sign of supreme disrespect and subjected to immediate corporal correction by the offended party of an often humbling nature. Once she was granted her leave Hope quickly departed along with the other dispersing Amazons who had watched the spectacle unfolded within the small, circular arena.

"Princess Cassandra halt, your mother Queen Hippolyta wishes to speak with you in private," Philippus said at a gesture from Hippolyta. Her command stopped Cassandra who was also about to leave in her tracks. With a bow of her head, Philippus took her leave of the royal pair.

"Yes, mother," Cassandra said.

"I'm disappointed with your conduct in the arena today," Hippolyta said once they were alone a disapproving expression on her face. "Hope's accusation was a just one. You did cheat in the contest, and blatantly so. Don't compound your misdeed by useless denial."

"Hope deserved what I did. She called me and Diana g-," Cassandra said her voice rising in tempo with every word.

"Golems, I know," Hippolyta said.

"She claims we aren't real Amazons because you created us from clay, and she isn't alone in her feelings," Cassandra said. "I couldn't let that insult stand. I might have been created from clay but I'm as real as any other Amazon, same goes for Diana. How dare anyone say otherwise"

"What you were doesn't matter my daughter, only what you are and will become. I myself was of humble origins, yet now I am Queen of our people the Amazons." Hippolyta said her voice full of patience. "How many times must I remind you of this fact, Cassandra? Your sixteen birthday is in three months. You'll soon be a full warrior in the eyes of our people. This childish behavior must not continue."

"I'm sorry, mother," Cassandra said her eyes downcast. "May I go."

"Yes, my child you may go," Hippolyta said. Cassandra drifted off dejected.

"When are you going to tell Cassandra and Diana the truth, my Queen?" Myrrha the royal chambermaid and close confidant of Hippolyta said appearing from the shadows where she had observed the conversation.

"I refuse to cause my daughters pain by revealing the truth of their origins to any Amazons, little own them," Hippolyta said rising from her throne. She added, "You should not observe me when I am with my daughters without permission, Myrrha. If you were any other, I would have you punished for this transgression."

"They have a right to know where they came from." Myrrha insisted ignoring Hippolyta other comment.

"The truth of their parentage would tear our society asunder, as you well know Myrrha. Our sisters could never accept that I laid with any man not once but twice, not even a god. They simply would not understand." Hippolyta said walking away from her friend.

"Do you regret your actions?" Myrrha asked.

"How could I?" Hippolyta said. "If I had not done so Diana and Cassandra would never have been born. They are my pride and joy."

"Perhaps our sisters would not forgive you, or perhaps our sisters are more open minded than you give them credit for." Myrrha said after come consideration. "Their reaction may surprise you. Have you considered that possibility?"

Hippolyta glanced back at the other Amazon adding in an authoritative voice. "Do not presume upon our bond of friendship by speaking of this matter again, understand?"

"Of course, my queen." Myrrha said without enthusiasm correctly interpreting the words of Hippolyta for what they were; a command from a sovereign to one of her subjects not that of one friend to another. "I overstepped, it will not happen again."

"Good," Hippolyta said.

Shoreline of Themyscira, several hours later

The sailing ship which carried our heroes from the perpetual fog bank that lurked offshore Avalon came shakily to a stop. "Nice landing Don," Raphael said to his brother who was at the wheel of the vessel.

"Hey, if you think steering this thing is so easy you try," Donatello said. "And for future reference one beaches a seagoing vessel not lands it."

"Well, excuse me," Raphael said in an exaggerated fashion.

"Do they ever stop bickering?" Buffy who stood on the deck below the cockpit asked Miwa.

"Never," Miwa said with a sigh.

"Must have been hard growing up with five brothers," Buffy said.

"At times, I can't deny it was," Miwa said.

"You have my sympathies. I only have a little sister and she's annoying enough," Buffy said.

"Men," Mary Jane said stomping across the deck to where Miwa and Buffy stood chatting. Her Arachnia mask held in her hand.

"Trouble with Spider-Man eh Arachnia?" Buffy asked.

"He's impossible, oh and it's 'Spyder Knight' now." Mary Jane said making air quotes. "He thinks I'm so shallow I'll reject him if he takes of that ridiculous helmet because apparently, a villain stole his body. He's suffocating in there."

"Now that you mention it, it has gotten rather hot," Buffy said wiping sweat from her brow. "That and our gargoyle friends have turned to stone." Buffy pointed at the six statues scattered around the ship.

"I think we're in the tropics or else close." Mary Jane said looking up at the sky.

"How can you tell?" Miwa asked.

"Angle of the Sun." Mary Jane said. "I use to be interested in astronomy when I was a kid," MJ explained when Buffy and Miwa gave her slack-jawed stares.

In the forecastle, Superman and Superwoman stood. In unison, they floated down to the beach below. They exchanged worried glances.

"I feel, strange." Superwoman said.

"As do I," Superman said. "I think I may know why."

"Care sharing," Superwoman said.

"In a moment, first I want to try an experiment," Superman said. In a blink of an eye, he flew away only to reappear from the opposite direction a few seconds later. He repeated his flight in three different directions always returning in short order. Once he even flew up straight into the sky only to break through the ground in well under a minute later. "It's as I feared."

"What is?" Superwoman said in a note of apprehension in her voice spurred on by the grave expression she saw on Superman's own face.

"We're stuck in a magical bubble of sorts," Superman said. Unhappily aware of his weakness to magic. "One that I highly suspect also prevents us from going anywhere other than on the ship that brought us to this shoreline."

"We couldn't help but notice what just happened," Leonardo said landing on the beach he was soon joined by the other heroes who followed his lead jumping down from the ship.

"So, any idea how we get out of here? Wherever here is?" Buffy said.

"Good question dudette, where are we?" Michelangelo said. "Anyone have GSP?" Raphael slapped his younger brother in the back of his head, "ouch".

"My phone is on the fritz." Mary Jane said showing the lines of gibberish displayed on her smartphone to the others.

"Mine too," Superwoman said checking her own smartphone.

"Same," Superman confirmed all but convinced it was part of the same spell that prevented him from flying away.

"We could always sail off, search for another shoreline." Donatello offered.

"Or we can speak with the locals." Spyder Knight said pointing to a large group of armor-clad women who were brandishing spears at the heroes. Mary Jane turned away donning her mask.

"Damn, how did they sneak up on us?" Raphael grumbled as he attempted to draw his own weapons.

"Cool it Raph," Leonardo said. "We don't want to appear hostile."

"Of course not, they might pull a bazooka on us." Raphael said with a grunt. His hands drifted away from contact with his weapons but remained close. Leonardo shot Raphael a disapproving glance.

"We come in peace," Superwoman said holding up her hands palms forward. A gesture emulated by her compaions.

"Why have you defiled our homeland by bringing men here?" Philippus demanded.

"Well, excuse us." Spyder Knight said.

"Men," Superwoman repeated wracking her brain. She only knew of one society composed completely of women, that which Wonder Woman belonged to. Could they be on Themyscira aka Paradise Island? "Begging your pardon, but what is the name of your homeland?"

"Themyscira," Philippus said proudly. Her words confirmed Superwoman's suspicions

"The land of the Amazons," Superwoman said.

"Ah, I see you have heard of our blessed race," Philippus said. "May I ask how you know of us?"

"I have fought alongside your sister Amazon Princess Diana, or Wonder Woman as she is known in my homeland," Superwoman said.

"You mean Man's World," Philippus said with disdain.

"We need aid to deal with a powerful magical enchantment that has brought us here. May we speak with your queen?" Superman said remembering that Wonder Woman's mother had access to mystical knowledge that might aid them.

"Silence brute, no man, or male," Philippus said glancing at the four turtle brothers. "May set foot upon Themyscira under pain of death. Truth be told we should slay you."

"Let us slay these interlopers and be done with it sisters." One of the other Amazons shouted.

"Sorry I asked," Superman said.

"We did not intend to trespass," Leonardo said.

"Intention is ireliverent, you have broken the most sacred of our laws," Philippus said. "I should demand you submit yourselves for summary execution."

"We won't let you kill us without a fight," Buffy said assuming a defensive stance one mirrored by her companions.

"Our quarrel is not with you, sister. Only the menfolk." Another Amazon said.

"Well, these are our menfolk," Arachnia said. "You can't harm them without a fight."

"Surely we can come to an accommodation, other than allowing you to kill half our number?" Superwoman said several tense moments later. "Allow me to speak with your queen, explain what has happened and seek her assistance with our journey."

"If they," Philippus said pointing at the men with her sword. "Promise to remain here the rest of you may plead your case before our great Queen Hippolyta."

"We have no desire to further trespass on your island, you have my word," Superman said. "Do we guys?" The other males voiced their agreement. The Amazons lowered their weapons but did not put them away.

"Follow us sisters," Philippus said gesturing for the female heroes to follow her.

"One last thing before we go with you," Superwoman said. "Our group includes five gargoyles and one gargoyle beast. They are presently in stone sleep, I believe they call it."

"I am familiar with their kind," Philippus said raising her hand to keep Superwoman from continuing her explanation. "When they awake at sunset any females may join us ashore, but any males must remain on board your vessel." She then instructed a group of eight Amazons to remain behind on sentry duty should the male heroes renege on their vow. "Come Queen Hippolyta awaits." Superwoman gave an apologetic look to Superman before following the Amazons inland.

"Could I interest you dudettes in a game of Parcheesi?" Michelangelo joked. The eight Amazons leveled hard stares at him. "Tough crowd," He said their stares giving him the willies.

Beach on the other side of Themyscira

Hope absently kicked sand. She hated how Cassandra made her feel. The cheating princess had humiliated her in front of every Amazon. It was not fair. Cassandra and her elder sister Diana were not even real. While Hope might have been found by the Amazons as an infant and made one of them (which is why they named her Hope, as she was one of the few young Amazons) at least she was made from flesh and blood, not clay like the princesses. Truth be told Hope and Cassandra had once been friends. In recent years, however, they drifted further and further apart. Hope blamed this on Cassandra thinking she was better than Hope, above other Amazons because of her birth or rather creation by the hands of their queen and by way of the blessing of the gods.

"I'm every bit the Amazon she is. I'll show her." She muttered to herself.

"Perhaps," A silken feminine voice said.

Hope jumped to attention. She drew her xiphos. A short sword of ancient Greek design Amazons carried wherever they went.

"Put that away, girl. There's no need for violence." An unfamiliar, dark-skinned woman wrapped in a hooded grey cloak said. Hope found her voice oddly soothing.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before. How did you reach our island?" Hope said.

"So many questions." The stranger said. "Suffice to say I'm an old friend of your Queen Hippolyta. See, I come bearing a very special gift for her." The stranger held out a small but exquisite magenta rose bush in a terracotta pot. "Take a deep whiff girl. Trust me it won't bite, nor will I." She urged.

The flowers did smell nice. Hope felt light headed. Before she could stop herself she leaned forward. A puff of magenta pollen blew in her face mesmerizing her.

"How may I serve you, my queen," Hope droned robotically. Her expression blank.

"Take me to where the most Amazons are gathered together, girl." The stranger said with a wide smile. She added more to herself than her mind slave."Seems my partner was right. This flower's pollen combined with the spell I found works like a charm. It won't be long until Themyscira is mine to rule again." The strange followed Hope her sinister plant once more hidden beneath her cloak.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I'm using a mixture of continuity elements for the Amazons in this story including Pre-Crisis, New 52 and Justice League Unlimited. For example, one of these is that Antiope is the deceased mother of Hippolyta (as she was Pre- Crisis) rather than her living sister.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, and DIC Entertainment are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Where You Need To Be – Episode One: Amazonian Intrigue Part II

By

Celgress

 ****** LANGUAGE WARNING ******

 **Be advised the following chapter contains frequent use of an archaic term that many readers may find offensive. Reader discretion is advised.**

 ****** LANGUAGE WARNING ******

Themyscira early November 2015, late afternoon

"Hope where have you been all afternoon?" One of the two Amazon guards who were barring entrance to principle gardens of Themyscira asked.

"You missed your mathematics class. Eudia is most displeased." The other Amazon guard said.

"Who is this strange with you?" The first guard said pointing at the cloaked figure with her drawn xiphos.

"An old friend," The stranger answered.

Swiftly the stranger pulled the pot containing the small rose bush from under her robe. Magenta pollen sprayed the guards in their faces before they could react. They staggered backward a step more out of surprise than anything else. They shook their heads a blank expression then come over their faces.

"Grant me entrance my latest subjects." The stranger ordered.

"At once, my queen." The pair said in unison.

Meeting Hall of the Amazons, dusk

"We've been waiting an awfully long time." Mary Jane whispered to Lois. Her Arachnia mask placed securely on her belt. The Amazonian Captain Philippus had insisted they remove any disguises before she would take them to meet her Queen Hippolyta.

"Three hours maybe four by my count," Miwa whispered.

"Patience girls," Lois whispered her hair and eyes were back to their normal brown coloration from blue and silver. "I'm sure we'll be invited inside soon enough."

"I hope you're right," Buffy whispered as they stood before the imposing doors guarded by a pair of stern-looking Amazonian soldiers.

The female heroes could not help but notice Amazonian soldiers were outfitted in bronze armor of classical Greek design while most other Amazons wore simple two shouldered togas in the Roman style. What the females heroes could not have known was that every Amazon was expected to be a warrior in addition to whatever their main career was and rotated guard duty on a regular two week basis. This rule had but a few notable exceptions for those who were military leaders , such as Philippus, to which soldiering was was their normal mode of life.

The massive doors creaked open. "Queen Hippolyta will see you now. Clio the viceroy of the Amazons said. "Please follow me."

"You heard the lady c'mon girls." Lois said leading the group inside where six soldiers where lined up on either side of a red carpet.

"Welcome to the Court of Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons. Heroines of Man's World, I am Hellene Chief Senator and Historian." An elderly yet vital woman with grey hair named Hellene said.

Hellene stood to the right of the throne on which Hippolyta sat to the left stood Philippus. Cassandra sat on one of a pair of smaller seats a step below Hippolyta and set off at a twenty-five degree angle. The other seat remained conspicuously vacant.

"This is own Queen Hippolyta and her youngest daughter Princess Cassandra." Hellene guested at the Queen and Princess.

"I understand you come seeking my clemency for your menfolk along with my assistance on your journey," Hippolyta said. Hippolyta and Cassandra eyed both Miwa the mutant turtle and the colorfully outfitted Mary Jane with interest.

"We do Queen Hippolyta," Lois said. "We and our menfolk-,"

"There menfolk must be punished, as must they for bringing men to our shores." Philippus said interrupting Lois. "They had no right to come here."

A raucous was heard as the main doors flew open. In came a large group of Amazons led by the cloaked stranger and Hope. The group was shouting for Hippolyta to face them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Hippolyta said her voice ringing with authority.

"Hello, my dear Hippolyta. Did you miss me?" The stranger said tossing aside her grey cloak to reveal a well built dark-skinned woman with long curly black hair, dark eyes not dissimilar in appearance from Hippolyta, save for the significantly darker skin tone. She was clad in a brown leather tunic studded with golden elbow and knee guards. The woman smiled savagely. Hippolyta could not help but gasp in horror. "I see you've done very well for yourself since we last saw each other." The woman glanced around the richly appointed chamber. "How sad it has all been for naught."

"Seize the intruder!" Philippus commanded.

Following the lead of Philippus, the guards drew their swords. They made ready to attack the stranger. However, they were swarmed by their own angry sisters and soon subdued as where Clio and Hellene.

"Bind them until they can be converted to our cause my subjects." The woman said.

"Justice has finally arrived Hippolyta. You'll soon pay for whatever you've taken from me, from them." The woman gestured at her followers.

"Hippolyta's little golem is mine." Hope hissed drawing her xiphos.

"In due time girl. But first I have unfinished business to attend to. The woman said. She turned her attention back toward Hippolyta. "Did you really think I would never return to enact justice upon you?"

"Do not do this Nu'bia. I beg you." Hippolyta said rising from her throne along with Cassandra.

"Should we get involved?" Mary Jane asked Lois.

"Maybe, let's see what happens first," Lois said.

"Mother who is this woman?" Cassandra said drawing her xiphos to defend her mother and nation.

"Tell her who I am Hippolyta, or should I?" The Nu'bia said.

"Leave Cassandra alone. My daughter has nothing to do with our feud." Hippolyta said.

"I've heard all about your daughters." Nu'bia sneered. "How disappointing my once proud Amazons have been reduced to dull idiots by your incredulous lies. Made from clay and brought to life by the blessing of the gods, please. And to think this unprecedented occurrence happened not once but twice within ten years.

"Don't," Hippolyta said suddenly pale.

"Who's the bastard's father: a god, a mere mortal, someone from another realm outside of Earth? " Nu'bia said staring at Cassandra. "Tell me, do she and Diana share the same sire or did you lay with more than one man Hippolyta? You are a disgrace to our lineage and unfit to rule the Amazons. It is fortunate I have returned. If I had not, I dare not consider what would have become of our people."

"Our people that you have made into puppets." Hippolyta said in spite of her horror at Nu'bia's previous hurtful words. "If you truly cared about our the Amazons you would not robe them of their free will, but rather allow them to choose who they wish to follow."

"Is it true mother?" Cassandra said searching Hippolyta's eyes for answers.

"I never intended for either you or your sister to find out this way," Hippolyta said her voice cracking under the strain.

"Awkward," Buffy said to Miwa who nodded.

Nu'bia laughed enjoying the chaos she had unleashed. "Shut up whoever you are! How dare you speak such in such a manner to the Queen of all Amazons! I should slay you where you stand!" Cassandra shouted at her mother's tormentor.

"Should you young." Nu'bia mocked with a smirk. "Tell her who I am Hippolyta." Nu'bia said forcefully. Hippolyta remained silent.

"What's wrong Hippolyta? As they say, the truth shall set you free." Nu'bia taunted. "Last chance, tell her who I am before I do."

"Nu'bia is my elder sister, the second Queen of the Amazons after the death of our mother Antiope," Hippolyta said at last. "She was banished for her misdeeds. She attempted to launch a war of genocide against Man's World."

"A war of preemptive defense you mean. I was banished by you my sister here because I desire the Amazons to be not only great but secure. To take their rightful destiny as rulers of the mortal realm. Forever safe from the deprivations of men like that vile rapist Hercules! Hiding forever on this island in fear of men will only hold us back from our rightful place of prominence!" Nu'bia snapped.

"How did you escape from Tartarus?" Hippolyta asked.

"My new partner freed me," Nu'bia said. "She's far more loyal than you proved to be my treacherous harlot of a sister. Unlike you, she shares my vision of a world free of men. A world in which every woman can be great and live free of fear."

"We've been over this before," Hippolyta said with a profound sigh. "Your conquest will fail. Not only would the menfolk of Man's World fiercely resist. The gods will never permit such an upset of the natural balance. Your twisted delusions of grandeur will only lead our brave people to misery, ruin and annihilation."

"You are wrong, sister. This time my plan will succeed. The Blood Rose my partner and I created, a perfect union of sorcery and science, will convert every woman in Man's World to our cause as easily as it made your subjects into mine."

"Have you no honor left Nu'bia! Release our sisters from your thrall!" Hippolyta said.

"Amusing to hear a professional liar speak of honor." Nu'bia said. "Look around Hippolyta other than your bastard none here still serve you. I am once again Queen of all I survey."

"Not quite," Lois said.

"Subdue the outsiders," Nu'bia ordered having forgot about the female heroes.

"Wait," Hippolyta said hoping to prevent any bloodshed. "By ancient rite of our people, I Hippolyta of Themyscira hereby challenge you Nu'bia of Themyscira to a duel of honor. Whoever should prove victorious will be crowned undisputed queen of the Amazons. The loser shall depart Themyscira forever."

Nu'bia laughed. "Why should I agree? I have already achieved uncontested supremacy over Themyscira."

"Vengeance," Hippolyta said. "Prove you are my better. Humiliate me in single combat."

"A tempting offer, but alas I must decline," Nu'bia said. "Bind Hippolyta, her bastard, and the outsiders until we can covert them to our cause my subjects."

"Vengeance," Hippolyta again urged. "Prove you are my better. Humiliate me in single combat."

"As I said, I have no interest in your pathetic challenge sister," Nu'bia said. "Why should I and my subjects sully ourselves when the Blood Roses, which are presently spreading throughout Themyscira, can enact a better, more efficient solution. Any female who comes in contact with their pollen is mine to control. Once you fools are placed outside you are mine to command. Come my subjects, let us depart." The entranced Amazons parted on either side of Nu'bia allowing her to depart they then fell in line behind her taking their bound prisoners with them.

"Do you think she's bluffing about the power of those 'Blood Roses'?" Miwa asked no one in particular.

"Do you want to take a chance she isn't?" Buffy said. "Besides did you notice those Amazons are acting like zombies."

"Good points," Miwa said.

"Wait she said females. That means the guys won't be affected. They can stop Nu'bia even if we get brainwashed." Mary Jane offered.

"Problem is they have no idea what has happened. By the time they do Nu'bia could have already made her next move, whatever that may be." Lois pointed out.

"She'll launch an attack upon Man's World." Hippolyta said. "The genocide of all men has always been her fervent desire."

"Shucks," Mary Jane said. "If only we could get a message to the ship without exposing ourselves to contamination."

"I may have a solution," Hippolyta said. She pressed a hidden panel that ran along the back lower edge of her throne. Her throne slide backward revealing a spiral staircase underneath. "Save for m trusted confidant late architect the great Timandra, none know of this passage which I built after Nu'bia was banished. It connects to tunnels that crisscross the island. Hurry we must depart least Nu'bia changes her mind and returns. Go, I will close the trap door behind us."

"Alright," Lois said. The female heroes hurried down the passageway.

Behind them, Cassandra sulked. "What are you waiting for my daughter, follow them," Hippolyta urged.

"Why didn't you tell Diana and I we are your biological daughters?" Cassandra demanded.

"The matter is more complicated than you may suspect. Now is not the time," Hippolyta said.

"But,-" Cassandra began to protest,

"I am still your queen. I expect my commands to be respected." Hippolyta said sternly. Without another word of protest Cassandra. Hippolyta put her hand on her daughter's shoulder as the latter passed by. "I swear should we survive this night and reclaim Themyscira I shall recall Diana from Man's World and tell all."

"Including who our father is?" Cassandra said.

"Including the identity of your father," Hippolyta said with a sad smile. A moment later she followed the hesitant Cassandra into the gloom below sealing the passage entrance behind her.

The Heroes' Ship just offshore, early evening

"They want to execute us?" Angela said her eyes growing wise.

"Only those of us who are male." Spyder Knight said. "You're safe."

"Very reassuring, Spyder Knight we can also count on you to see the bright side," Uriel joked.

"You're welcome," Spyder Knight said.

On the beach below a new, larger group Amazons arrived seemingly to relieve the eight who were on sentry duty. The newcomers regarded the guards before attacking them without warning when the leader of the latter group asked for a password the leader of the former group could not provide. An intense brawl broke out as more Amazons appeared from out of nowhere. Without prompting from the besieged Amazons who were soon overwhelmed Superman led the heroes into battle when several of the newcomers made it clear their object was the unauthorized capture of the ship which they began to clime.

"These Amazons are powerful, skilled warriors." Goliath rumbled greatly impressed by his opponents.

Only Superman was having a relatively easy go of it and even he was struggling at times with their sheer numbers. "Careful everyone, Amazons are the second naturally strongest mythical race I know of after the Asgardians. On average each has roughly three thirds to four quarters the power of an adullt Kryptonian. Figuring in their combat skills they make very formidable foes."

"Gee thanks for the upfront warning Sups," Raphael said barely evading being swarmed by three Amazons. He was angered Superman had not told him of their power before they engaged the Amazons.

"They are also pdq," Celeste said. Michelangelo shot her a questioning look. "Pretty damn quick," She clarified tossing a running Amazon over her shoulders.

"This is getting us nowhere." Spyder Knight said punching and kicking every Amazon within range to limited effect.

"Retreat, get back on the ship!" Superman said.

The heroes scrambled back aboard ship as Superman pushed the vessel from shore. Donatello took the wheel. Within seconds under a constant shower of arrows and spears, they passed beyond the horizon.

"What's the big idea Sups!?" Raphael asked getting in the Man of Steel's face. "Our sister is back there."

"I know, so is the love of my life." Superman said defensively.

"Raphael has a point, not that I'll miss that charming island. But I'll be damned if I leave Mary Jane there at the tender mercy of those crazed Amazons." Spyder Knight said.

"Donatello, can you navigate a path around the island?" Superman asked.

"I can try," Donatello said.

"What do you have in mind?" Elisa said.

"An old-fashioned rearguard action. While I fly back and distract them the rest of you land on the opposite coastline, find our people, then hightail it back to the ship." Superman explained.

"Good plan, except for one thing. Those Amazons will mob you in the second you come in sight." Leonardo said. "How long can you realistically last?"

Superman smiled. "Believe me, I've faced worse odds and survived."

A cave on the other side of Themyscira, sometime later

"Magala where are you? I require your aid." Hippolyta called out.

"Who is Magala?" Lois asked Cassandra.

"Our court sorceress, if anyone can undo Nu'bia's enchantment it will be her," Cassandra answered.

"Greetings my queen." Magala who was an elderly, grey haired woman in a pale blue robe said appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Nu'bia has returned and enchanted most of our sisters. I need a way to combat her spell." Hippolyta said.

"I know what she has done. Long have I feared this day. Although I knew it was inevitable but nonetheless hoped it would be long in coming." Magala said. She passed a large, sealed Greek amphora to Hippolyta. "Within this amphora is a powerful blight taken from Pandora's Box. It shall destroy the Blood Roses and undo their effects, unless I am mistaken. You must release it where the plant first took root within Themysciran soil."

"Great," Buffy said. "How exactly do we find where Nu'bia let the Blood Roses take root?"

"That won't be a problem, I fear," Hippolyta said. "There is only one place on Themyscira where my sister would start her rebellion. A place that has significance for us both. The gardens where my mother passed on her crown."

Gardens of Themyscira, sometime later

"Came here to destroy my Blood Roses I see. You're so predictable Hippolyta." Nu'bia said to Hippolyta, Cassandra, and the female heroes after they had cautiously made their way into the garden via a secret subterranean passageway. Nu'bia sat on the ceremonial throne within the center of the vast gardens, Hope by her side. Rings of Amazons three rows deep encircled Hippolyta, Cassandra and our female heroes. "Well, you're too late. All of Themyscira is covered in my beauties."

"You might be flesh and blood but you're still an unworthy Amazon." Hope snarled at Cassandra as she drew forth her xiphos. "I beg you my Queen let destroy Hippolyta's youngest bastard."

"Don't call me that!" Cassandra said drawing forth her own xiphos.

"I could use a distraction. Slay the bastard." Nu'bia commanded.

"Yes, my queen," Hope said happily.

The female heroes made ready to intervene but Hippolyta stopped them. "This is a matter of honor between two Amazons. We must not interfere."

Lois and Mary Jane exchanged glances. "Can't this wait? The fate of Themyscira and perhaps the world hangs in the balance." Lois correctly observed.

"Being outsiders you wouldn't understand," Hippolyta said.

"Bastard," Hope said trying to strike Cassandra who evaded her.

"Traitor," Cassandra said trying to strike Hope who likewise evaded.

"Misguided bastard it is your filthy mother who is the true traitor," Hope said her blade and Cassandra's clashed.

Cassandra tried to trip her opponent but Hope blocked her leg with her own. "Is that the best you can do bastard?" Hope sneered.

"No, but this is," Cassandra said.

Cassandra feigned right and high but went left and low ending up behind Hope who she kicked in the small of Hope's back. Infuriated Hope spun around with a wild swing of her blade only to be knocked temporarily senseless by a sharp pummel blow to the her temple by Cassandra. Hope fell on the floor. "Diana taught me that sequence. She's not a half bad warrior for being a bastard like me, huh?."

"Enough, the time has arrived. I shall enjoy laughing as you grovel before my throne." Nu'bia gestured at the thick tangles of Blood Rosebuds that choked the gardens. She waved her hand the buds sprang open dosing everything in sight with thick clouds of magenta pollen. Nu'bia laughed harshly.

"Yuck it up, while you still can Queen Nubie," Buffy said.

"What you're unaffected, how?" Nu'bia said.

" Just lucky I guess," Buffy said as her friends, and Hippolyta encircled her. Only Cassandra remained clear headed but she was quickly encircled by other Amazons including the recovered Hope.

"Not that it matters, kill the brats," Nu'bia said.

"I don't think so." Buffy picked up a heavy stone which she promptly threw at the mphora in still in Hippolyta's hands breaking a hole in the vase. Blue-black smoke poured out. Quickly it infused the Blood Roses which convulsed, shriveled, and died. All over the Island Blood Roses followed suite and Amazons were freed from Nu'bia's control. "Checkmate Queen Nubie," Buffy said.

"You'll pay for that outsider," Nu'bia said rising from her throne and drawing forth her xiphos. Before she could make a move on Buffy, however, another xiphos was at her throat. Nu'bia look to her left at the source of the unwelcome weapon.

"You used me to harm my sisters! Made me your slave! I should strike you down where you stand!" An enraged Hope said.

"No, Hope, she is my responsibility. Stand down, that is an order form your rightful queen!" Hippolyta said drawing her own sword. Reluctantly Hope complied. "Nu'bia of Themyscira I Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira challenge you to trial by single combat. Do you accept my challenge?"

"With pleasure," Nu'bia said.

At a gesture from Hippolyta, everyone else present backed away giving the sisters space. Bronze blades clashed noisily. It was evident both fighters were skilled swordswoman. Nu'bia scored three slashing blows on Hippolyta during the hard fought duel leaving bloody gashes on both arms and one thigh.

"You've become rusty in your old age little sister." Nu'bia taunted.

"And you've become overconfident in yours older sister," Hippolyta said with a flourish she skillfully disarmed Nu'bia by slashing the other Amazon's wrist. Hippolyta backed Nu'bia onto the throne the tip of her blade at the Nu'bia's throat. "Do you yield?"

"Never," Nu'bia said. "I'd rather die than be a prisoner again. Come join me in the next life sister." With that, she produced a vial of yellow liquid that from her tunic which she threw at Hippolyta.

"Mother, no," Cassandra who stood a step away said she jumped forward and deflected the vial back at Nu'bia with her sword. Nu'bia screamed in pain as the liquid disintegrated her within seconds, or so it appeared.

"We made it." Spyder Knight said running into the gardens beside Superman and quickly followed by the other male heroes and the gargoyles. "What did we miss?" He asked looking at the dead vines and the smoking throne.

"It's a long story." Mary Jane said with a sigh and a laugh.

Shoreline of Themyscira the next day, early evening

"I'm sorry Magala could not be of much assistance. The enchantment of Avalon is much to stronger for our own native magic to break." Queen Hippolyta said. By her side stood Cassandra behind them was a large group of Amazonian well-wishers including Hope.

"We understand and thank you for the supplies and hospitality," Lois said.

"If you ever change your mind about join the Amazons you are always welcomed here on Themyscira, all of you," Cassandra said to the female heroes.

"I doubt any of us will, but thanks for the offer," Miwa said.

Their work on Themyscira finished the heroes pushed their ship offshore, recited the spell to briefly return to the waters of Avalon and continued their journey. Who knows what next awaits them. Find out in Episode Two.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Hmmm, I wonder who Nu'bia's plant loving, man hating partner could be? Maybe we'll find out in the future along with if Nu'bia is truly gone.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **For those in the know the reason Buffy Summers was not effected by the Blood Rose pollen is obvious. Due to the mystical nature of the Slayer power sources recipients possess limited resistance and in some cases immunity to certain forms of magical assault.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Where You Need To Be – Episode Two: Demons And Angels Part I

By

Celgress

Dragon Ball Universe 7 Variant 87

"How can you still be so strong!?" A bruised and battered Goku in his regular form asked while hovering over the nearly destroyed planet.

Goku struggled to push the massive spirit bomb onto the evil entity called Majin or Kid Buu without much success. Goku was on the verge of failure when the voice of Earth's Namekian Guardian Dende informed him that his friends had wished upon the Dragon Balls restoring his lost stamina and not a moment too soon it would seem. At that very moment Buu was actually pushing the spirit bomb back towards the previously exhausted Saiyan!

"Hey, you're right! Yay, my strength is restored!" Goku excitedly exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you all so much, wow."

Reinvigorated Goku assumed his golden Super Saiyan form. With some effort, he reversed the trajectory of the spirit bomb sending it back toward the disbelieving Kid Buu. Who to spite his best efforts could not escape being enveloped within the pulsing ball of blue-white energy. As Buu's pliable bumblegum pink body succumbed Goku again spoke, hints of both pity and admiration in his voice.

"It's the end of the road for your Buu, What a darn shame. When we first meet I could sense good in you. You were like a naughty child who didn't know any better. Fighting was more a game to you than anything else. But then your inner was darkness expelled and overpowered the light. After that you were different. You were ruthless. You became a living nightmare and you enjoyed every moment of the destructive rampage you unleashed upon the innocent. You didn't show a shred decency, mercy or restraint. And that's why I have no choice but to end you Majin Buu. You'll have to learn the hard way what it feels like to be deprived of life, it's wrong." Goku paused briefly collecting his thoughts before he continued then gave the spirit bombs it's final nudge which scattered Kid Buu's form into many pieces that dissipated in the resulting explosion of immense, raw energy. "Maybe you'll come back someday as, as a better person, I hope. A person who uses their bountiful natural gifts for good rather than evil. I'd like that. Adios, Majin Buu it's been, a unique experience, one I won't soon forgot."

Elsewhere

The Entity known as the Living Tribunal stirred from its moment of slumber. It had heard the request of the Saiyan Goku. Typically the Living Tribunal would not trouble itself with such trivial matters, however, this Goku in his many incarnations had prevented much imbalance from troubling the Multiverse. Thus, the Living Tribunal acquiesced in restoring the being Majin Buu to life but not unaltered. Majin Buu had not by any definition been a "good mortal". To better conform to the parameters of Goku's request Majin Buu was not only sent somewhere the entity was unknown but also caused to absorb a portion of a hero's or in this case a heroine's essence or what mortals often term "soul", forever fundamentally altering the entity. The heroine was the recently fallen Kara Zor-El or Supergirl of Universe 7531.

Universe 7531 Mars mid-August 2015, afternoon

The freshly recreated entity previous known as Majin Buu opened her eyes. She surveyed her soundings with curiosity her mind filled by a swirl of confusing images. She found she stood alone in an enormous crater that stretched for many miles.

"Hello," She said no one answered. "Guess I'm alone here. Wherever I am."

Unlike her predecessors, this Majin was clearly female. She was also much taller than the rather short Kid Buu had been. Her body was that of an athletic young woman with good pseudo muscle tone and a good sized pair of pseudo breasts held in a dark grey with golden trim pseudo crop top. Pseudo because everything she wore was actually part of her bubblegum pink form and as such only mimicked clothes due to her shapeshifting ability. Her mid-drift was left bare as were her arms and legs other than for dark grey trimmed with gold wrist, elbow and knee pads. She wore white, fluffy shorts with bore a dark grey belt with a golden buckle that had a black letter M embossed on. Along the bottom of her shorts, similar grey borders were around each leg hole. Her feet were covered by tall dark grey boots the tops and treads o which were trimmed by gold. Atop her head three long tendrils were swept off to the left while a fourth hung straight down from her forehead almost covering one eye in a type of unruly hairstyle.

For the next three months the new Majin who called herself Majin Girl, feeling that sort of "fit", first wondered the desolate sands of Mars then the space of adjacent systems helping where she could. Still, a feeling of longing overcame her when she one day spotted Earth in distance. Somehow she knew without being sure hope she knew that she belonged there. An expression of determination on her face she sped towards the largest landmass on the blue planet, a place called Asia.

Tibet Province China early November 2015, late afternoon

Professor of East Asian Antiquities and lifelong member of the Communist Party of China Dr. Deng Xue was annoyed, as per usual, with his non-Han workers. More than two months ago the professor of Archeology at Shanghai University and his team had stumbled upon an apparently undisturbed ancient tomb partially uncovered by a recent earthquake, to which the region was prone. Dr. Deng Xue was ecstatic at least until the local Tibetans began causing problems. Not long after the discovery a wizen Tibetan Lama showed up with his equally threadbare entourage demanding to see Dr. Deng Xue. The Lama pleaded with Dr. Deng Xue not to open the tomb which he, along with his wailing followers, claimed contained the restless spirit of a powerful Demon Lord named Ch'rell whose return to the mortal plane would bring untold disaster. Dr. Deng Xue listened patiently to their idiocy before having the Chinese soldiers who accompanied him, and every other Chinese official everywhere in Tibet, chase them off. Several days later when it became clear Dr. Deng Xue had no intention of calling off the dig every Tibetan save his loyal translator abandoned camp one evening. An occurrence that set the operation back weeks until an alternative workforce could be found by bringing in a group of Uyghur prisoners from Xinjiang Uyghur Region who had been sentenced to hard labor for their recent rebellion against the state. Unfortunately the Uyghurs proved equally superstitious and talk of evil Jinns and curses began circulating throughout the camp once the workforce heard the name of Ch'rell uttered. Some of the Uyghurs tried to flee one afternoon and were promptly shot by the soldiers which had put an end to further trouble, until now.

"Please don't open it, professor. Allah forbids it. Do not disturb the rest of the evil one within. No good can come from such an act." The unofficial Uyghur Iman of the camp begged Dr. Deng Xue who approached the ornate stone sarcophagus, that measured over eight feet long and over four wide, with a pry bar.

Dr. Deng Xue shoved the old, bearded man aside, who was duly restrained by two of the six soldiers who stood not far away. What ignorant nonsense he thought. Uyghurs and Tibetans were alike. Both being uninspired barbarians who stubbornly clung to their outdated beliefs rather than embrace the illuminating light of Han learning.

With unrestrained gusto, Dr. Deng Xue opened each of the four seals prying the colorful gems that held the heavy lid in place from the mouths of the carved dragon heads. He passed these to his assistants who stood by him. After this was down it took surprisingly little effort to remove the lid.

Inside the sarcophagus lay a skeletal body of large size covered by a dusty suit of armor done almost in a medieval style and colored mostly dark blue and black, with a tattered red cape and matching belt, a helmet upon the forehead of which was a red symbol not unlike a three pronged fork in construction. The suit was studded with fearsome curved blades on every joint and along its wrists. Little wonder in the mythology of the region Ch'rell was nicked "the Shredder" Dr. Deng Xue thought, thoroughly inspecting his prize. Unexpectedly the body began to glow with green energy outlined with black energy. The body sat upright then ascended straight up into the air. The eerie glow grew brighter until it was blindingly so. A macabre spectacle unfolded as the bones of the body gained chalk white flesh. behind the face mask of the helmet red ember-like eyes burned. The glow then diminished in intensity yet the black and green aura remained.

"Free at last." A booming voice declared. The menacing figure of Ch'rell looked down at the startled professor and his party. "I suppose I have you to thank for my resurrection." Dr. Deng Xue was dumbfounded. "Receive your reward mortal, life everlasting as my new lieutenant. Your followers shall become the first of my warriors."

Ch'rell spread his arms wide streams of black-green energy zapped each of the unlucky men starting with Dr. Deng Xue. Each was painfully transformed into an armor clad living skeleton with glowing red eyes like those of their master. The former Dr. Deng Xue's helmet, which the others lacked, tattered red cape and sword differentiated him from his brethren.

"Where are the Dragons?" Ch'rell asked his new minions.

"I know not of what you speak, master." The Skeleton Lieutenant answered.

Ch'rell used his powers to probe the minds of his followers. He learned that many thousands of years had passed since his defeat and imprisoned. His old foes were long gone and forgotten.

"Excellent," Ch'rell said. "With the Dragons gone and the world of magic forgotten by most none can stand in my way. The time has arrived to end the scourge of Humanity. I shall break the barrier between worlds and free my brothers and sisters from the abyss. The mortal plane will once more belong to us, the Old Ones!"

Sanctum Sanctorum San Francisco, night

Dr. Steve Strange was awoken from a sound sleep from intense buzzing from the Eye of Agamotto. The sacred gem detected a great disturbance in the mystical field of Earth emanating from Tibet. Dutifully Dr. Strange got dressed and went to his drawing room where he was dismayed by what he discovered: the Old One Ch'rell the original Shredder had returned. Somebody apparently removed the wards on his tomb.

"Fools," Dr. Strange mumbled to himself. "So much for a peaceful night at home." He sighed.

Tibet, evening

The ship carrying our heroes back once more from Avalon's waters arrived on the shore of a small, mountain lake. one after another the passengers disembarked. They glanced around at their unfamiliar surroundings.

"I hope this place is more peaceful than that island of crazy dudettes was," Michelangelo said.

"I'm not surprised that place was so whacked out," Raphael said. "An entire island of super-powered females with not a male in sight, of course, it's going to be out there."

"Ahem," Buffy said clearing her throat. Besides her, Miwa and Mary Jane smiled.

"Present company accepted," Raphael said.

"Right," Buffy said while Miwa shook her head embarrassed by her brother's antics.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone around?" Goliath observed as they approached a camp of some sort made up of tents.

"Looks as if they left in an awful hurry." Elisa said kneeling down inspect a cooking pot on a shimmering fire. "Steady Bronx," She said as the gargoyle beast at her side grew agitated and began to growl and snapped at the air.

"Bronx doesn't like it here." Angela said.

"Neither do I." Lois said feeling a shiver run through her. "There's something, unnatural here, something magical. I can feel it."

"So can I." Clark said. Due to their inherent weakness to magical energies Kryptonians had long ago developed a keen sense of the out of the ordinary.

"Me too," Buffy chimed in.

For there part Mary Jane's and Spider Knight's Spider Sense was going nuts. The gaze of the pair darted around but saw nothing of concern. "I think we should leave." Mary Jane suggested.

"Good idea," Leonardo said. He and his siblings drew their weapons. "Stay sharp everyone. Danger could come from any direction this place is pretty open. Be on the look out for anything unusual."

Our heroes were about to leave when a shaft of green energy outlined in black burst from the top of the nearest mountain. The upside down waterfall of light diffused into the darken sky bringing an unhealthy light to the night. The ground shook under their feet rattling everything.

"Like that," Raphael said sarcastically.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **This will not become a Dragon Ball Crossover. Other than the character of Majin Girl we will not see any other Dragon Ball character or reference in this story or related Universe 7531 stories again.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **The character of Majin Girl was inspired by three separate things. First Supergirl II Pre-Crisis who was a shapeshifting, artificial entity comprised of plasma and created by a good version of Lex Luthor on an alternate Earth. Second by a story on this site titled "Sandman Unlimited" by WafflesTheApprentice (check it out), in which the Marvel Comics character Sandman gets to be a hero when transported to the DCU. Third the fact I think the Majin characters have been wasted in Dragon Ball Universe. Also, Majin Girl will not I repeat not become the replacement Supergirl of this universe nor is she Kara reincarnated. Rather, she will be her own unique character. I do have other plans for who will eventually fill the role of Universe 7531 Supergirl, but that would be telling.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Where You Need To Be – Episode Two: Demons And Angels Part II

By

Celgress

Tibet early November 2015, evening

Ch'rell the one true Shredder ascended high into the air from the vertical shaft that bisected his tomb from top to bottom. His tattered red cape flapped violently in the hurricane force winds that swirled about him in a tornado of motion. The sky above blazed with green energy outlined in black, energy that he alone commanded.

"I Ch'rell claim this land in the name of my kind the Great Old Ones. May all lesser entities tremble at our return." Ch'rell said. "What's this challengers to my dominion?"

Superman, Superwoman, and the gargoyles flew to confront the boastful Ch'rell. While on the ground below Spyder Knight, Arachnia, the Ninja Turtles, Buffy & Bronx fought the skeleton warriors who had emerged from the tomb. Ch'rell regarded them with only passing curiosity.

"This land doesn't belong to anyone but those people who call it home, least of all you," Superman said.

"Do tell champions of Earth," Ch'rell said thoroughly amused by the stranger's brash words. His ability to sense auras or energy levels told him that only the flying man and woman posed even a minor threat to him. The others he knew were of no consequence.

"Leave here in peace or we'll be forced to stop you," Superwoman said.

It suddenly dawned on Ch'rell that these beings could not detect auras or energy levels. Otherwise, they would surely have known how terribly outmatched they were. Pitiful fools, this would no doubt prove a most enjoyable distraction.

"Let us shed some light on the situation, shall we." Ch'rell said

Ch'rell used his reality warping magic to turn night into day for his own perverse pleasure. Superman and Superwoman had a hard time catching the gargoyles who instantly turned to stone before each hit the ground and would have broken apart. Ch'rell laughed when Superman and Superwoman returned to confront him a few moments later. The stone gargoyles placed in the care of the heroes below.

"That was uncalled for," Superman said.

"Perhaps, but it was also fantastically amusing from my perspective," Ch'rell said.

"Monster, they could have died!" Superwoman raged.

"As will all mortals under our impending reign, if they are lucky," Ch'rell said. "The others will be transmogrified into our slaves." He gestured at the skeleton warriors fighting below.

Ch'rell's unseen nostrils twitched. He sniffed the scents of the pair before him. "You two stink of Celestial magic. Rarely have I smelt such a rancid odor. But where before have I encounter it? Ah yes, you've been to Avalon home of the detestable Watchers and later those wretched Fae." He then said harshly. "And you are still bond by the enchantment of that accursed Isle of my hated enemies. How truly amusing, ha ha ha ha ha ha. Slaying you would be a mercy given the circumstances. Alas, you are impediments to the implementation of my master plan that must be removed."

Ch'rell zapped the pair with tendrils of green-black energy. The Kryptonian based heroes withered as their bodies were contaminated by Ch'rell's corrosive magic. Ch'rell again began laughing. His cruelty on full display. Below the other heroes watched their heavy hitter comrades being easily overcome by their powerful foe.

"I expected a far greater challenge from you two, how disappointing," Ch'rell complained.

A glowing pink sphere of energy slammed into Ch'rell's right side. With a gasp of pain, he released Superman and Superwoman. At ground level, the skeleton soldiers ceased their assault as they looked upward in confusion. Ch'rell whirled around to face his new foe.

"Interesting, I actually felt that," Ch'rell said eyeing the odd female entity who floated a few feet away. "Who may I ask are you?"

"Call me Majin Girl." Majin Girl said in a bubbly voice. "I defend the weak from evildoers like yourself."

"Ha ha ha," Ch'rell laughed. "While I sense you are somewhat stronger than these others." He pointed at Superman and Superwoman who were slowly recovering from his attack. "The fact remains I am beyond even you. If you attack me again I shall surely destroy you."

"Guess we'll find out." Majin Girl said.

Ch'rell and Majin Girl exchanged blows, blocks, deflections and energy attacks faster than any of the observers save Superman and Superwoman could follow. Initially, it seemed Majin Girl might have an advantage. She appeared to be weakening Ch'rell who took far more hits than did she. When Superman and Superwoman joined in it appeared Ch'rell's demise was only a matter of time.

With an earth-shattering shriek of frustration, Ch'rell pushed his assailants away. His body glowed with intense light which changed from his normal green outline in black to red outlined in black. He grew and changed into the form of an enormous black-scaled, red eyed, white-bellied, winged dragon which filled the sky.

"Behold my unbound magnificence. I am Ch'rell eater of worlds. Coward before me mortals." Ch'rell said in a far deeper voice than before.

Ch'rell now easily fended off every attack from the trio of Majin Girl, Superman, and Superwoman. Batting them aside as if they were insects each time they dared come close. Soon they were bruised, beaten and on the verge of total defeat.

"Stay back, I'm going to try something drastic." Majin Girl warned.

Majin Girl put her arms above her head. She generated a huge, pulsating ball of pink energy then hurled it straight at Ch'rell. Upon impact, there should have been an explosion sufficient to devastate a landmass, however, that did not occur. Instead, Ch'rell seemed to absorb the energy without much ill effect the excess amount of which he later discharged into the sky via his beaked mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha," Ch'rell laughed at the stunned Majin Girl. "Is that the best you can do girl? I'm not impressed."

"Impossible," Majin Girl said in awe her eyes wide.

"Anything is possible for a Great Old One like myself puny mortal creature." Ch'rell said. "I bore of you and your equally useless associates. The distraction you provide has become stale. Prepare for oblivion, your end approaches." In Ch'rell's fearsome mouth gathered a swirling sphere of painful white hot brightness outlined in pure darkness.

Meanwhile below the other heroes were also having a hard go of it. Each time they dismembered a skeleton warrior that warrior resembled moments later. Their situation seemed hopeless.

"We're making no headway." Spyder Knight grumbled.

"Yeah, these things can't be stopped," Buffy said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Dr. Strange said appearing in a blast of energy that dismembered every skeleton warrior on the field. "Hurry, rally around me they will not stay apart for long." He looked up at the Ch'rell. "It is as I feared. Ch'rell is about to unleash his Breath of Death. Anything touched by his putrid energy will cease to exist."

"Cease to exist, what does that mean exactly?" Arachnia asked. "And who are you anyway?"

"Answering your questions in reverse order. First, I am Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange Sorcerer Supreme of Earth." Dr. Strange said. "Second, that is literally what I mean. Anything touched by Ch'rell's Breath of Death will be shredded apart, including souls, and thus cease to exist."

"Do you know Dr. Fate the Sorcerer Supreme of this Universe?" Donatello asked.

"I do, but now is not the time." Dr. Strange said.

"How do we stop Ch'rell? Can you overpower him with your magic?" Leonardo asked.

"Sadly, I cannot. Ch'rell is a Great Old One his power is far beyond that of all other known magics including my own." Dr. Strange said. "However, with your help, I can perhaps banish Ch'rell from this plane of existence."

"How we don't know any magic," Raphael said skeptically.

"Yet each of you has been to the mystical Avalon. As a result, you have absorbed some of its energy. I can use the Eye of Agamotto," He touched the jewel on his chest. "To channel that residual energy into a dual layer spell that will both exercise and ward Ch'rell. Hurry, place your hands on me."

Without any other viable option, the heroes did as instructed. Dr. Strange chanted the spell channeling their collective energy through the Eye of Agamotto. A beam of rainbow colored light was fired from the eye. The beam hit Ch'rell in the middle of his large torso. Ch'rell struggled mightily against the barrage, however, he eventually was subsumed within it. The shimmering ball of death in his mouth slowly faded into nothingness leaving behind a puff of smoke.

"Noooooooooooooooooo," Ch'rell moaned.

Ch'rell 's dragon form reverted to his more human one which in turned crumbled into bone, then dust leaving behind an indistinct dark shadow. This shadow seemed to reach out to grab Majin Girl, Superman, and Superwoman but before it could make contact it was blown off over the horizon as it carried by a fierce wind only it could feel. Once Ch'rell was no more his skeleton warriors fell to pieces then themselves crumbled to dust and the artificial day ended freeing the gargoyles from their stone shells.

"What did you do to him?" Miwa asked blinking in confusion.

"Long ago Ch'rell joined himself with the soul of a bloodthirsty mortal warlord absorbing the warlord in the process. While his mortal shell greatly limited his power, he could only access at most twenty percent of his essence or risk permanently damaging his vessel, it also allowed him to remain tethered to the mortal plane, unlike his brethren. I exercised Ch'rell from the dead warlord's body and then banished him from the mortal plane." Dr. Strange explained. "Regrettably, I must be going duty calls." The Eye of Agamotto glowed on his chest altering him to yet another mystical crisis that required his attention. With a flourish of his cape and a flash of light, he was gone.

"Wait," Buffy said but it was already too late.

"Gee thanks for offering to help us get home after we helped you defeat that monster, who just happened to resemble our arch enemy." Raphael said.

"Oh," Uriel said rubbing his head. "What did we miss?"

"Plenty," Spyder Knight laughed. "I'll tell you about it someday."

Above the battlefield Superwoman regarded Majin Girl. "Thank you," She said simply.

"Hey, you'd have done the same for me, Lois." Majin Girl said.

"How do you know my real name?" Superwoman said.

"I'm not really sure." Majin Girl said scrunching her face. "My mind is full of garbled images. They are mixed up memories, I think. I don't clearly remember anything before I woke up alone on Mars a couple months ago."

"Mars," Superman said. Could it be? Dare he hope? "Kara, is that you?"

"I'm, honestly not sure who I am. But I don't think I'm Kara Zor-El, not exactly anyway." Majin Girl said obviously struggling with forming her thoughts into words. "I think a part of Kara became part of me when I was, I don't know, born maybe on Mars. What I was before then if I even was anything, I'm unsure of."

"So you have her memories?" Superman said made both saddened and hopeful by Majin Girl's words.

"Yeah, a good deal of them I suspect. Along with her feelings. She loved you both very much." Majin Girl said with a sad smile.

"Even though you are your own person, it is still good to have a bit of Kara lives on," Superman said hugging Majin Girl who at first looked uncomfortable and unsure of how to react but should Kara's memories took over and she returned the gesture. "Welcome to the family Majin Girl."

"Thanks, your acceptance means a lot to me." Majin Girl said thankful to no longer be alone in the universe. Besides them, Superwoman teared up at beautiful the exchange.

The next day, evening

"I wish you all could come with me," Majin said hovering next to the ship which was once again ready for sail.

"We're on our journey I'm afraid," Superwoman said.

"Do you remember my instructions?" Superman said.

"Go directly to the Hall of Justice in Metropolis, tell Batman or if he is not there Martian Manhunter what has happened and that you'll be returning asap." Majin Girl said.

"Don't forget to tell him to get in touch with our loved ones, let them know we are okay," Arachnia said from the ship.

"Will do, MJ," Majin Girl said with a smile. Over the course of that day she had become fast friends with all of the heroes to varying degrees.

"Anything else?" Majin Girl inquired.

"That should about do it, thanks again for being our messenger," Elisa said.

"Which is more than we can say of the Dr. Strange guy. What a jerk." Raphael huffed.

"My pleasure," Majin Girl said. She waved the ship off then flew at top speed to her on destination.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Where You Need To Be – Episode Three: Wedding In Wakanda Prologue

By

Celgress

Royal Palace in Wakanda East Africa mid-November 2015, evening

"I don't want to do this." Ororo Munroe who was more widely known by her superhero code name of Storm whispered. She squeezed the hand of her wheelchair-bound companion and adopted father Professor X Charles Charles Xavier.

"Don't worry I won't allow anyone to force you into doing anything you are uncomfortable with." Professor X whispered back.

"What do you mean there won't be any wedding? This is an outrage! Our peace treaty clearly stipulates a princess of the Balobedu most marry the future King of Wakanda!" Ranted Solovar the silverback gorilla who was the leader of the enclave of intelligent super-powered apes called Gorilla City. He and his contingent of intelligent apes were less than pleased to learn the wedding they had come to attend might not take place.

"Calm down Solovar there will be a wedding." Said Ayo the stern-faced bald headed captain of the Royal Guard of Wakanda the Dora Milaje. "The girl merely has a case of cold feet, nothing more."

"The girl has a name, Ororo." Professor X said indicating Storm who remained silent an expression of unhappiness mixed with confusion on her face.

Ayo practically snarled at Professor X. "Don't push your luck outsider. You are only present because our prince is relatively young and inexperienced. I suspect it is you who has polluted the mind of the girl with silly Western notions of romantic love."

"She has the right to decide her own fate." Professor X said not backing down.

"You have no idea the damage your inference may cause, do you American?" Ayo said. "If the peace treaty between Wakanda and Gorilla City lapses this entire region could be plunged into conflict."

"In that case perhaps you should find another Balobedu princess to marry your prince and me and my daughter can be on our way." Professor X said.

"There are no other Balobedu princesses. The tribe was wiped over twenty years ago by the Egyptian Government shortly after they brokered the peace between our two polities.." Solovar said inserting himself into the conversation.

"The girl must marry Prince T'Challa," Ayo said firmly.

"Please Ayo, Solovar treat our guest with respect. He is ignorant of our ways. I'm sure he intends no harm." Said Erik Killmonger entering the audience chamber. The young man in splendid robes of crimson trimmed with red was Vizier of Wakanda a new position by Prince T'Challa only a few years ago.

"His intentions are meaningless. His actions are what worry me." Ayo said.

"I must agree," Solovar said. "His meddling could cost us all greatly."

"Please excuse them. Emotions are understandably running high." Erik Killmonger said. He clapped his hands and a group of young men appeared no more than teenagers. "Please take our friends luggage to the best available guest quarters." The porters obeyed. "We'll speak again at supper until then please enjoy our amenities. I'm sure we can reach a compromise that will benefit everyone." He finished with a disarming smile.

Private Quarters of Erik Killmonger two hours later

"It would appear things going splendidly." Said a hologram of Gorilla Grodd.

"Indeed they are. Soon I will take my rightful place atop the throne of Wakanda and rub the nose of T'Challa in the bile of total humiliation. Once the peace treaty is in tatters the Council of Nobles will have no choice but to appoint a new king. My father will then be avenged for the crimes committed by T'Challa's father. We lost everything when we expelled our family from the kingdom only through my cunning did I manage to trick T'Challa into accepting me back. That contemptible fool." Erik Killmonger said with gusto.

"Which will be you, my friend, as the Vizier is next in line of succession. My compliments on deceiving the prince into agreeing to that rule by the way." Gorilla Grodd said. "Solovar shall likewise be expelled from his position of authority leaving Gorilla City wide up for my triumphant return."

"Everything is going our way. The American will never marry T'Challa. If she does try I'll kill her myself. In three days time, the treaty expires." Erik Killmonger said smiling.

"Once we have control of our respective homelands we'll drive Western Influence from Africa." Gorilla Grodd said with a smile of his own.

"And from there with our combined resources forge a new world superpower." Erik Killmonger said. "Nothing can go wrong. Our victory is assured, but just in case things should unexpectedly deteriorate I hope our army is prepared?"

"In return for a guaranteed supply of Vibranium and cloaking technology the League of Assassins has graciously supplied us with a substantial force of their best warriors." Gorilla Grodd said. "I'm with them now encamped not far from the capital."

"Very good," Erik Killmonger said as visions of future victories and relatively accompanied glories danced through his head.

A river shore not far from the Capital of Wakanda

"I wonder where we are now?" Buffy said looking at their lush surroundings.

"Looks tropical," Donatello said hopping off the ship.

"Feels tropical too," Peter said wishing not for the first time his mystical armor was absent.

"Wherever we are I just hope they have pizza." Michelangelo said.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Endnote** -

 **I want to thank everyone for all of their support. The timeline of this story will continue in the Justice League/Avengers crossover "Legion of Superheroes", after a two month time skip. Please check out the first chapter of which "Legion of Superheroes" I have just posted.**


End file.
